Rose of Remembrance
by Yami'sLittleGirl
Summary: A girl named Rose seems to have some connection to Kurama, how will this turn out. Will love blossom between the two? KuramaxOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I really wish that I had the money to buy it, but NO my mom wouldn't spare one million dollars for me to buy Yu-Yu Hakishou. Oh well, I don't care as long as I can write fanfiction.

A/N: Hi, this is my first Yu-Yu Hakishou fic. I hope that you like it. I am really looking forward to seeing what you think of it. R&R PLZ!

MEMORY ALERT, MEMORY ALERT, MEMORY ALERT, MOMORY ALERT, MEMORY ALERT

I looked for him everywhere. How could he just disappear like that. No way, not possible, not the great Yoko Kurama, no way.

"Yoko, where are you?" I yelled. The tears welled up in my eyes when I remembered last night.

flashback

I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. "Yoko…" 

"Sh…" He hushed me. "Don't speak."

He leaned down closer, closing the space between our faces. Our lips met and I felt heat rush to my face. 

He wrapped his arms around me waist, and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

His tongue entered my mouth, and I felt as though I would melt in his arms. His mouth moved down my neck making me purr in pleasure. He moved his face up and focused again on my mouth again.

I moved my arms up further and pushed back his hair, it glistened brightly in the light of the moon.

He pulled back. Then gently placed his lips on my cheek, I felt a dull pain. When his mouth moved away, I looked at my cheek to see a small rose bud on it.

I knew what this meant, he had chosen me, above all others, to be the one to be with forever, his mate.

end flashback

The tears fell and burned my face. I fell to the ground and sobbed. 

Where was he? He had just disappeared without a trace, leaving nothing to give us a clue to what happened to him.

My heart was broken, to never heal,

I was never to love again, 

Just to be alone forever,

A lone figure fading off in the distance,

Not to be remembered,

To be forgotten,

To be forever sad…

That was my destiny.

''''

I woke up in the same spot where I had cried. I must've fallen asleep here. 

I decided it would be a good idea to go back to the rest of the clan. The thief clan, that is.

I walked to the entrance to see Korone standing there, looking worried.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" He screamed.

"Just in the forest, seeing if Yoko was coming back," I tried to convince myself that he was going to come back, that he had just gone on a mission without the rest of us.

"Kaysa…" Korone stuttered. He knew something I didn't, where Yoko was.

"Korone! Tell me! Where is he? Where is Yoko?"

"Kaysa, Yoko… is dead."

I thought I had run out of tears to shed, but I was wrong. "No, no, no, it can't be, there must've been some mistake, Yoko, he couldn't be dead, couldn't!"

"Kaysa, he was shot by a spirit hunter…" I drowned out the details of how it happened. It was to painful to hear them, how it happened. I didn't know what I'd do. Yoko was the person I cared about most, what gave me reason to live, now he was gone.

"It'll be okay," Korone tried to comfort me, but nothing he did could help. Yoko was dead.

'''''

A/N: Yeah, it's sorta sad. But don't worry, it'll be happy by the end. I also really what you to still review. If I don't get any what's the motovation to write more?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Yu-Yu Hakishou, so don't complain to me about what you want to happen, just write your own fic!

A/N: Hi! It's me again, your oh so loved author. Yes, I am writing chapter two, and hoefully it won't be as short as the other chapter. R&R!

"Ms. Petial, Ms. Petial?" The teacher said.

"Huh?" I questioned. I must've gotten a little lost in my daydreaming- or was it a memory?-

"Answer the question."

"Could you repeat the question?"

The teacher sighed that then spoke to the rest of the class. "Class?"

"Negative six and twenty one thousandths." The other student answered in unison.

"Ugh," I moaned. I hated when I zoned out like that. I had already done it four times in the last term. 

Though for some reason, that was always what I day dreamed about. But I wasn't sure it was just a day dream. It was so real, almost like, a memory I had forgotten. Like what I dreamt about two weeks about.

The bell rang and it was time to go home. I walked out of the classroom and toward my friend. 

"Rose, your scars bleeding!" Sakura shouted.

I put my hand up to my cheek. It was cover it red liquid. I took out my compact and looked in the mirror.

Th rose scar on my cheek was covered in blood, but no where else, it looked just like a beautiful red rose.

"Now you see where I got my name," I told her.

I wiped the blood off my face. The outlines of the scar were still red, but my cheek looked a lot better now.

"So," Sakura started, "What were you day dreaming about THIS time?"

"The person I love most dying," even though this brought tears to my eyes, me friend couldn't help but tease me.

"Who? Suichi Minimano?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped to stare at me, I turned slightly red, but was fine. 

Once we were out of ear range of everyone else, I said, "No, Yoko."

"Who the hell is that?"

"I-I, wish I knew." Though this was mostly true, I could tell her about my –err- vision. But I decided against it. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"That's to bad," She said. And if I didn't know her, I would have bought the fake sad look in her eyes.

"Don't give me that, you aren't sorry, you just think that I'm going crazy."

"Yeah, true."

"Err…" I stormed off in front of her with my eyes closed and my nose held high. That's why I didn't notice when I bumped into him, the all time hottest guy the , world had ever seen, Suichi.

"Um… hi," I said, "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, Ms.," He said turning to face me.

"My name's Rose." I said.

"Suichi," He said, and bowing down took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed at his action but recovered.

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?" He asked. 

"Um, sorry, but I, uh, need to get home." I said nervously.

"Well alright then, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow, say, seven?" He asked.

"Okay," I said a little to quickly, "Uh, I mean, yeah, I don't have anything to do or anything, sure."

"Great, where do you live?"

"Just down the street from here in the old Victorian house."

"Okay, see you then, Rose," He said polightly, then turned and left to talk to a small group of people.

"Oh, God, what did I get myself into, a date with the hottest guy at school, what am I going to wear? What if he doesn't like my perfume? Or…"

'''''

It was time to face the biggest challenge in my life- getting ready for a date with the untra hot Suichi. I decided to do something I hoped he would like. 

I looked in my closet, there were so many things in there that I wasn't sure I'd be able to pick which one I wanted to wear.

Then I spotted it. A beautiful strapless red dress. It was short in length and was about four inches above my knees. At the top near my right breast lay a fake rose.

I put my blond hair up in a curly ponytail. My blue eyes shone brightly through my long dark eyelashes.

I wore nice black high healed shoes that made me about five foot eight. Still not as tall as Kurama at six feet. (A/N: I don't know if he's really that tall, or if that's just the allusion of him standing next to Hiei)

I waited by the door, waiting for the bell to ring, which it did in about twenty seconds.

"Hello," Suichi said kindly.

"Hi."

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I think so."

"Then come on. Let's walk."

"Okay." I liked to walk so I didn't mind it really.

When we got to the restaurant we were walking to, Kurama seemed to recognize a few people because he waved and said, "Hello Youske, Keiko." He looked at a boy with gelled black hair and a green clothes, and a girl wearing a plaid skirt, a white turtle neck, and vest with brown hair.

"Hey, Suichi!" Yelled the black haired guy. "I see you've got yourself a girlfriend, and a pretty one two," He said eyeing me.

Suichi and I blushed, but neither of us knew what to say.

But did know that it was okay to laugh. The girl called Keiko walked up to Youske and slapped him across the face and throwing him down on the ground. 

He got up and said, "Hey, Keiko, what was that for?"

"What do you think, I'M your girlfriend!"

Youske shrank back down, looking quite frightened. "Sowwy." He whispered.

'''''

A/N: Hey one and all. I have finished chapter two. THANK YOU GOD! I really hope that you enjoyed what I have written. Read&Review!


End file.
